


Letters to Friends Lost

by Gem_Alawas



Series: Pokemon Short Fics [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Accidentally writing in pen, Ambiguous Relationships, Amnesia, Discussions of death, Gen, Letters, Memory Loss, Old Friends, Post-Canon, Rumors, pessimism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_Alawas/pseuds/Gem_Alawas
Summary: Letters from female protagonists to the people they befriended on their journeys. This was inspired by a song called Memories Lost, and that really shows on the first letter.
Series: Pokemon Short Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392703
Kudos: 6





	Letters to Friends Lost

#### Dear Lillie,

It's been so long since I saw you last. I try to hold on, to keep my mind fresh, but every day the memories grow fainter.

I try to remember. The adventures we shared. How I saved your life, stormed into the Aether Foundation to rescue you and Nebby when you needed my help. How when all was lost, you gave me hope, kept me believing that everything would turn out right. How when Nebby lay dying, you took the lead to save it, how brave you were then. How you used to ramble about silly things when we walked together, sometimes even forgetting where we were and getting startled. Your past with Lusamine, how you would hint at it on occasion, to Gladion on Poni Island and to me on Exeggutor Island. How you accidentally said an innuendo and we both laughed until it hurt and our faces were red. How when you said goodbye, you gave me a little doll to hold on to so I could remember you by. Why you left, to save someone who would have killed you had she the chance.

I fear the day when these memories will be lost. I know that there will be a day when I cease to remember your smile, the look on your face when I promised I'd always be there if you needed me. A day when I can't remember seeing you and Nebby for the first time, out on that bridge, scared and unsure. Every day, that time draws nearer, and every day, I fight to delay the inevitable, that horrible someday when I will forget you, my best friend in the world. I'm fighting...and I'm losing. I'm so sorry.

##### Fearful of Forgetting,

##### Moon

  
  


#### Dear Zinnia,

I...know you're probably angry with me. I mean, Rayquaza didn't choose you, and I can't say I understand why. And I'd like to say that you should be happy that it wasn't you. I've been chosen for these kinds of things so many times...well, more like I get myself into them. But I wouldn't ask anyone else to take my place. It all seems so simple, but it isn't. I'm not saying that you weren't qualified to destroy that meteor-heck, you were more qualified than I. But I can't let anyone else put their lives at risk. Especially someone as strong as you. My Pokémon and I know that it could be over for us at any time. It's an occupational hazard of throwing yourself into danger after danger, and I know that someday my risks will catch me and I'll fail or worse. It's not a matter of if, but of when. I can't put anyone else into that situation, not when I have the choice to volunteer and take that risk. Besides, when I do...die...someone will step up. I have to have faith in that, and I can't let the future defenders go dying on me, doing my job.

That flight with Rayquaza...it was more dangerous than you probably understand right now. I barely made it out with my Pokémon. I even failed to capture Deoxys when it attacked, I had to go back and hunt it down and even then I had to Masterball it. After we landed, the Aqua suit crumbled right off of me. If I'd taken a minute later up there, I would have died. Do you see why I wouldn't want anyone else doing this kind of thing? Do you see...why it's best if I'm putting myself at risk instead of anyone else?

##### The Always-In-Danger,

##### May

  
  


#### Dear N,

It's been a long time...well, two years. I heard you went back to Unova. Funny, I've been looking for you for so long and now you're right back where we started. I heard you gave Zekrom to some young trainer too, that you didn't want to be the hero anymore. I wish I had that choice sometimes. To just...be a trainer. Not have the burden of saving the world. But I'm stuck with it. Enough about me. How have you been? Where have you been for two years? What brought you to give up Zekrom? Rumors are everywhere...what's even true for you? Even Reshiram can't tell anymore. What do you do now that it's all...over? What's it like, being a normal trainer now? Is it as nice as it sounds? Boring after all your adventures? I sound like a little kid with all these questions don't I. Oh well, too late to fix it, my bad for writing in pen I guess. I suppose...you've moved on from everything that's happened. I can't say I have. I probably could if I really tried. It's been so long since we've met... I don't know what I'd do or say if we were to meet now. I'm not really the sweet little girl you remember anymore. Not after everything that's happened to me. Maybe we should meet sometime and catch up.

##### The Reluctant Heroine,

##### Hilda

  
  


#### Dear Looker,

Which region are you in these days? Emma and I have been trying to carry on your work and continue what you started, but it's gotten really hard. Crime has only risen, and some former Team Flare operatives refuse to give up. We've been trying our best but...I don't know how long we have before something goes wrong. We recruited the Lumiose Gang, but morale is very low. We wish you were here-you always seemed to cheer us up. Even if you couldn't fight alongside Emma and I, you always knew where to send us and what to say when someone was feeling down. 

It seems that we can do no right lately- the International Police think we're illegitimate, the regional police think we're suspicious, and the locals think we're useless when we're trying as hard as we can. Money has been tight too, I've been funding us with my winnings but no-one wants to battle against me these days. Even the Elite Four close the door when they see me walking up. I'm scared that after everything, the Looker Bureau will have to close forever...what do I do?

##### Losing Hope,

##### Serena


End file.
